kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Battle Royale
|genre = Action, Fighting, Multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo 3DS }} Kirby: Battle Royale, also written as Kirby Battle Royale!, (known in Japan as Kirby Battle Deluxe! ''or ''Kābī Batoru Derakkusu!) is a game in the Kirby series, set to release in January 19, 2018 in North America. However, it will release on November 30 in Japan, and on November 3 in Europe. It is a multiplayer action fighting gamePost by Satoshi Ishida on Miiverse that will release for Nintendo 3DS in celebration of the Kirby series' 25th anniversary.Nintendo Direct 4.12.2017http://www.japanesenintendo.com/post/162597033449 The game features single-player as well as local and online multiplayer, making it the first Kirby game to support online play. Characters Playable *Kirby *Green Kirby *Blue Kirby *Orange Kirby *Purple Kirby *White Kirby *Yellow Kirby NPCs *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *King Dedede Opponents *Robo Bonkers Background *Bronto Burt *Broom Hatter *Cappy *Chilly *Kabu *Knuckle Joe *Scarfy *Sparky *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo Other *Moto Shotzo (fires Ore) Items *Ore Copy Abilities *Beetle *Bomb *Cutter *Doctor *Fighter *Hammer *Ice *Ninja *Parasol *Spear *Sword *Tornado *Whip Game Modes *Story Mode *Battle Arena *Ore ExpressNintendo of Europe 25th Anniversary Poll On the Official Kirby Website, there is a poll in which individuals can vote for their favorite Copy Ability; the Copy Ability that wins the poll may have a chance to be added into the game. Copy Abilities in this list which are already included in Kirby Battle Royale are marked with Pink Star (a Kirby face). Copy Abilities marked with Red Circle cannot be added to the game. Every standard Copy Ability except for Smash Bros. is included. Voting is allowed once per day until the poll ends on October 2, 2017. List Abilities in Bold are already included in the game, abilities followed by a star (*) cannot be added. *Animal *Archer *Backdrop *Ball *Balloon *Beam *'Beetle' *Bell *'Bomb' *Bubble *Burning *Circus *Cleaning *Cook *Copy* *Crash *Cupid *'Cutter' *'Doctor' *ESP *'Fighter' *Fire *Freeze* *Ghost* *'Hammer' *Hi-Jump *'Ice' *Jet *Laser *Leaf *Light* *Magic *Metal* *Mike *Mini* *Mirror *Missile *Needle *'Ninja' *Paint *'Parasol' *Plasma *Poison *Sleep *Spark *'Spear' *Stone *Suplex *'Sword' *Throw *'Tornado' *UFO *Water *Wheel *'Whip' *Yo-Yo Trivia *Excluding 3D Classics: Kirby's Adventure, which released before the launch of Miiverse, this is the only Kirby game for the Nintendo 3DS that did not have a Miiverse community. This is because the Miiverse service was discontinued on all devices on November 8, 2017, before the game's launch. **Likewise, this is also the only Kirby game for the Nintendo 3DS that cannot be played with stereoscopic 3D.Official trailer *This is the third Kirby game to have an E10+ rating. The others are Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition. **This is also the third Kirby game that won't release in Japan first, and the second game to be released in PAL/Europe first (the first game in both instances being Kirby's Avalanche). Artwork KBR_artwork.jpg|Promotional artwork DJovjfwUEAAfHc4.jpg|Promotional artwork KBR Sword artwork.png|Sword Kirby KBR Cutter artwork.png|Cutter Kirby KBR Beetle artwork.png|Beetle Kirby KBR Ninja artwork.png|Ninja Kirby Blue_Kirby_(Kirby_Battle_Royale).png|Fighter Kirby KBR Bomb artwork.png|Bomb Kirby KBR Hammer artwork.png|Hammer Kirby KBR Spear artwork.png|Spear Kirby KBR Bandana Waddle Dee artwork.png|Bandana Waddle Dee KBR King Dedede artwork.png|King Dedede KBR Waddle Dees artwork.png|Waddle Dees holding a cake KBR Cake artwork.png|Artwork 3DS KirbyBattleRoyale illustration 03 png jpgcopy.jpg|Artwork Logos KirbyBattleRoyaleLogo.png| Logo KirbyBattleRoyaleLogojp.png| Logo References